1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ignition detecting method for a multi-chamber gas turbine provided with a plurality of combustors.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of known techniques for detecting an ignition failure at the startup of a gas turbine combustor without using a flame sensor is disclosed in, e.g., Patent Reference 1; JP-A-59-15638. According to JP-A-59-15638, if the exhaust temperature is still low even after the lapse of a certain time from the startup, this is determined as indicating the occurrence of an ignition failure, and fuel supply is stopped.